Best Friends
by DeanDean
Summary: They were best Friends, but he knew he wanted more. A small one shot with my OCs. For those that have read Not Me and Not In Love, this is how Jeremy and Alex got together.


**Best Friend**

I hated it. She always fell for the wrong guy. But being the best friend I was, couldn't tell her that I didn't approve. The name's Jeremy Bays and I am currently in the library, watching my best friend having her heart break all over again. Why couldn't I tell her? Was telling her that I had a huge crush on her really that hard? It just had to be _him_ didn't it? She just had to have a small crush on the schools biggest jerk. Here come her 'allergies'. Or waterworks. Whichever you want to call it. I could see the smirk on his face. She was just a game to him. Oh how I wanted to kill him, but of course she would kill me if I fought her battle.

XxX

"Sorry I'm late" she apologized. She had just skipped almost half of the class. Her right hand was heavily bandaged. She smirked as she walked to her seat.

"I don't even want to know what happened" I commented as she took her seat, right next to me.

"The less you know, the better"

"What he do now?" asked her twin sister, Casey Montgomery.

"It's not what he did, is what I finally did" She replied

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked

"No, sir" the twins said.

XxX

"What did you finally do?" I interrogated.

"I finally broke up with him" she replied. We were on our way to the soccer game, back at the school campus. Casey had decided to stay at school the whole day so it was just me and my beautiful best friend. Alone. By ourselves.

"And your hand is like that, why?"

"Let's just say that my ex-boyfriend won't be playing in tonight's game"

Leave it to my best friend to be the violent one. And I love her for it.

XxX

"Are you two dating?" asked my baby sister.

We just got home from the game and my wonderful best friend and her twin were sleeping over. My dad was okay as long as they sleep in Katie and Albany's room, who were my other two best friends that lived with us. It was complicated.

"Jazz, you're so cute. But no, your brother and I are not dating" She answered.

"Then why are you two always together?" asked my eight year old sister.

"Because were best friends." She answered. I tried to hold back a wince.

"But he's also best friends with Casey but he doesn't hang out with her as much as you"

"Jazz, what is this? An interview?" I desperately tried to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject." Damn, my sister is good.

"Don't you have homework?"

"I'm done"

"I think I heard Katie calling you"

"I didn't hear her"

"Then maybe you should clean your ears"

"And maybe you should come up with better excuses to get me out of the room" And left with that in mind.

"You have one smart sister" complimented the blonde beauty

"And she's only in the third grade. Imagine what would happen if she was our age"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"You know where it is"

When she left I became crowded with my other best friends

"Did you tell her?" asked Casey

"No" I admitted.

"I have an idea!" shouted Jazz. "Dump a pound of glitter on you and go twirl in the sun and say you're a disco ball"

"WHAT THE HECK, JAZZ! NO!" I screamed

"Then grow a pair and ask her out" My mouth dropped. My baby sister was eight, She shouldn't know stuff like that.

"How do you know that?"

"Star used it on her brother last week. It worked on him"

"So… you don't know what it means?"

"No" she admitted.

"Okay" I shrugged it off. When she turned I mouthed _thank the gods _to myself.

"Just ask her out" urged Albany.

"I can't." I screamed.

"Why not?" asked Katie. "You guys act like a couple already. What's the difference if you guys finally admit your feelings? You guys were each other's first kiss"

"Because…" I sighed. It was hard having girls as your best friends. "Everyday people ask us, 'Are you two dating', and you don't realize how painful it feels when she says 'We're just friends'"

"Aww" cooed Katie Gardner, Albany Mace and Casey Montgomery, otherwise known as my best friends. My younger sister gaged.

"Hey, What are you guys talking about?" asked my best friend.

"Nothing" I reluctantly answered.

XxX

Today was the day. I was finally going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I entered the Maui Waena library and caught sight of her blond hair. She tried to study. Tried being the key word. Her Dyslexia bothered her as much as her twin sister and best friends annoyed me.

"Hey" I greeted. I sat next to her and caught sight of her math textbook. _Yuck_.

"Hey, yourself" she greeted with a smile. She turned back to her math textbook with disgust. "I hate math"

I laughed. She was great at it, she just hated it.

"You're coming to the concert tonight, right?" she asked. She was in the school band. It was like an orchestra. She played first chair Oboe. Music was her life. Every time she talked about it, there was light in her eyes that would shine so bright. I would hate myself if I dimed that light.

"Of Course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." And I meant it. Every word. She smile and the light in her eyes grew brighter, but A few strands of her hair went to her face and she sighed. She took off the rubber band in her hair and started to redo her ponytail.

"I'm thinking of dying my hair black. What do you think?" she asked. I could tell that she really wanted to dye her hair. Who am I to kill that hope?

"It's up to you. You'd be beautiful in any hair color" I complimented. I saw a blush on her face an a small smile. She looked down to close the forgotten text book.

"Are you okay, Jeremy?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered. "Do you remember today's date?"

"November, 2. Why?" she asked. I gently grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers. A moment of realization was shown on her face.

"Because today, I, Jeremy Bays, am asking my best friend, Alexandra Montgomery, to be my girlfriend"

I saw her bite her lip, _Curse that habit_, and I got even more desperate.

"And today," she started. "I, Alex Montgomery, will admit that my best friend, Jeremy Bays, is no longer my best friend…" She said as I realized that she was turning me down. "… He's my boyfriend" she finished. I smiled. _Finally._

I slowly leaned into her and snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me and I stared into her eyes. Our lips crashed together and it was absolute bliss.

"FINALLY" Alex and I broke apart and saw the smirks on our best friend's faces.

"Took you long enough" criticized Katie.

"Come on" urged Albany. "Let's let the lovebirds have some _alone_ time" _Mental Note: thank Albany later_. I looked back down at the girl still wrapped around my arms. I leaned in for another kiss when I caught Jessie Master's eye. He smirked and mouthed 'Get some'. I rolled my eyes and leaned into the kiss even more. As cliché as it sounds, I knew from that moment that I love by best friend.


End file.
